A Hero's Ghost
by RyBread
Summary: Castle deals with his own death. His ghost watches over and follows his friends and family as they grieve, and think about what could've been. Please read & tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not too sure how I feel about this. I might continue it. I don't know, I'm kinda new to this whole fanfiction deal. I'm also weirded out because when I wrote this it was 12:30 at night and I heard a bunch of sirens. The next morning I learned there was a police shooting less than a mile from my house, and I live in a small town so that kind of thing never happens. But anyway...hope you like my story. :)**

**WARNING: you might cry. It's rather deppressing. For some reason I really love sad stories. **

Rick Castle imagined what dying would be like multiple times. But when the moment actually came, all of his ideas seemed naive. At first, when the bullet pierced his chest, the pain was overwhelming. But soon the agony was vanishing with every passing moment. Exhaustion took over his body and the desire to close his droopy eyes got the best of him. The thick smell of blood and cherries, that at first was so strong, slowly went away. Soon the sound of sirens and a girl crying gently faded out. The last thing that Richard Castle felt before his death was a warm tear drop on his cold, pale face, and passionate lips pressed against his.

Soon, Castle saw the whole scene for himself, and was utterly confused. In the street a heartbroken girl cried hysterically, clutching to a corpse, refusing to surrender her grip. A handcuffed man was sitting in an ambulance, while being treated for a gunshot wound to the arm. Two men were standing near the corpse, both wearing equally sad expressions. One of the men embraced a lady with dark eyes who silently let tears escape. After moment of recognition, Castle realized he knew these people.

Castle looked at Beckett's tear soaked face, and quickly ran to her side.

"What's wrong Kate?" Castle asked confused, "What's going on?"

The distraught Kate did not answer his question; in fact she didn't even acknowledge Castle at all. She was too busy bent over a corpse. He darted to the others for some sort of explanation.

"Ryan, Lanie, Esposito, what's going on? Who's that with Beckett?"

Again his questions were left unanswered and no one even took notice to him. The Captain approached the group and the sorrow in his voice was strong when he gently said,

"It's such a damn shame. The world really lost an incredible guy today. Plus he's the only one I've ever seen who treats her the way she deserves to be treated. Hell, he just took a bullet for her, and it ended up killing him. If that's not a hero, then I don't know what is…"

"I always thought that they'd grow old together, and live a happy life," Lanie choked out.

"Yeah he was one hell of a good guy" Ryan agreed.

"What are you talking about!" Castle demanded, but the group just stood silently and stared at the ground. All of them overcome by something terrible that had happen.

"Come on, we better go get her calmed down and take her home. She needs to sleep; this has been a terrible day." Esposito said.

"Good idea, she should stay with me tonight," Lanie proposed.

The group walked over to Beckett, who was still hysterically crying on the ground, and Castle watched as they approached her. He noticed the corpse, but Beckett was still bent over the dead man and her hair covered his face, so Castle had no idea who the body belonged to. Beckett was still laying on him and desperately holding on to his pale body. He had never seen her so upset. Castle tried to comfort her but his soothing words had no effect on her.

After 5 minutes of debating, Beckett finally calmed down a little, and agreed to go with Lanie. She asked for one minute alone, and they reluctantly left her alone with corpse. But Castle wanted to stay with her, and Beckett didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," Beckett half choked, half whispered into the dead man's ear. "I don't know how I'm going to get through life without you. I need you. I should've told you sooner, but now it's too late. I love you Richard Castle." She finalized her goodbye, with a passionate kiss against his cold, dead lips. She stood up and they both looked down at the corpse.

Castle stared wide-eyed at the familiar face, his own face. He whispered a shaky "no…this can't be, I'm alive! Kate I'm right here!" He quickly dashed to Beckett to give her a hug, to prove that he was alive, and that everything was going to be ok. But to his dismay, Castle couldn't touch her. His body passed right through hers and he started to put the pieces together.

He remembered the suspect's gun pointing at Beckett, and Beckett's pointing at the suspect. He recalled the alarming sound to the left of them and how he watched Beckett's head instinctively turn in that direction. Tears started to fill his eyes as he remembered the suspect's evil smirk as he aimed the gun at a distracted Beckett, and how he himself threw his body inbetween hers and the bullet. He winced while he thought of the pain that stung his heart, while hearing Beckett's return fire at the man who caused him the pain . All of his last moments came rushing back to him like a flash flood.

The terrible realization echoed through his mind; he was dead.

**Soooo...what did you think? Did you Like it, hate it, cry? Should I continue? Reveiw Please, I wanna hear your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me sooo long to get a new chapter up! I've been super busy! But here it is, and I have mixed feelings about it. Read please, and then tell me what you think! :)**

**P.S. Who else is about to freak out about the season finale tomorrow? It's going to be so good! But, also kinda sad. No Castle 'till late September. Bummer :( But anyway...Enjoy! **

Castle watched Beckett walked to Lanie with heavy, slow feet. After a quick warm hug from the group, Lanie and Beckett got into her car. Castle didn't know what to do next. He was no longer living and all alone. He followed the ladies into their car, and sat in the back seat.

"You're staying with me tonight honey." Lanie gently spoke.

Beckett sighed and was quiet for a moment, and then she spoke as well.

"No thanks Lanie, take me to Rick's house. Alexis just lost her father, and Martha just lost her son. I need to be there with them. I can relate to what Alexis is going through."

Another realization hit Castle like a train. He wasn't just leaving behind Kate. He had his incredible daughter and passionate mother, both who he loved so much. He would never get to see his daughter graduate, walk her down the aisle, or even hold his grandchild. Never again would he obtain insightful advice from his free spirited, yet wise mom. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Beckett flip down the passenger mirror and start wiping off the trails of mascara that dripped down her face. He couldn't help but think of what their future could've been. Castle imagined her in a white wedding dress walking towards him with a radiant smile, he then saw a pregnant Kate sitting on his couch next to him, and finally he saw an old couple taking a walk in the park with enlaced fingers. The flashes of what should've been replayed in his mind, until Lanie's voice cut through Castle's thoughts.

"If you think you can handle it baby, I think that's a very nice idea."

"I can be strong for Alexis. I have to be."

Castle saw Beckett look into the mirror one final time to make sure all of the black streaks were gone, and her eyes drifted to the back seat. Castle stared into her gaze and watched as her miserable eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp, and snapped her head around to the back seat.

"Kate, what is it?" Lanie frantically asked.

Castle saw Beckett looking directly at him and for a second he thought he wasn't really dead. He screamed her name, he was sure she saw him. A little spark of hope flickered through his mind, and just as quick, the spark died. She blinked frantically and then slowly turned her head to face Lanie.

"I thought I just saw…never mind. My mind is just playing tricks on me. Oh good we're here." She stuttered out.

"Are you sure you can handle this girl? You can just stay with me, and see Alexis and Martha later…"

"No, I can handle it. Thank you Lanie."

"You know you don't have to thank me. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry, and I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. Remember that." Lanie finished off her sentence with a warm hug.

"I really appreciate it. Thanks Lanie" And with those words Castle followed Beckett up to his home. He was dreading the look on face of his daughter. She had to be torn apart. What would happen to her without him?

Beckett collected herself in the hallway as she knocked on the door. It was answered by his red-headed Alexis, who was always so cheery and smiley, but this time she had tears pouring out of her vibrant eyes. She looked at Beckett and searched for some sort of hope. Castle whispered soothing words even though she could not hear. The misery and pain on the face of his little girl was much worse than he had thought, and he hated seeing her like this.

"Kate, is it true…what the captain said, is my dad really…dead?" Alexis choked out between sobs.

"I'm so sorry Alexis, but unfortunately it is true." Beckett's eyes started to fill with tears again. Alexis threw her arms around Beckett and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Please stay with me Kate, Gram's in L.A. and she's flying in as soon as possible, I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay with you. I wouldn't think of leaving you alone. Let's get inside."

Castle watched Beckett try to comfort his grieving daughter, when only hours ago she was a sobbing mess. He reminded himself that Kate was the strongest person he'd ever met, and she would with no doubt get through his tragedy and also help his family get through it too. Watching Kate care for Alexis made a part of him feel at ease. He pictured her helping Alexis through the things in life that he couldn't be there for. He knew that Alexis is strong too, but she is still a teenage girl, and she will need someone to help her out sometimes. The thought that she would be there for her made him love Kate even more.

"It's late sweetheart, I think we should go to bed." Beckett gently said.

"No, I won't be able to sleep! I'll have nightmares!" Alexis's voice started rising and tears came down even harder.

"Shhh…I'll be right next to you, so I can wake you up if you have any nightmares." She soothingly reassured Alexis. Beckett wrapped one arm around the girl's shaking shoulders, and guided her up the stairs. Castle followed.

"This is your dad's room, right?" Beckett questioned.

Alexis just nodded.

"Ok, we can both sleep here tonight."

Castle watched Kate and his daughter fall asleep together in his bed. Alexis found sleep fast, but Beckett stayed awake a little bit longer and allowed silent tears to fall from her sleepy eyes. He drifted to the edge of his bed and rested his weightless body next to Beckett. He tried to hold her, but his ghostly arms just passed through. With a defeated sigh, Castle simply rested beside Beckett. He thought about the future of the people left behind. Atleast they have each other, he thought, they'll get through this ok. Castle reflected the words from Beckett's final goodbye. She had just fallen asleep when he whispered a response into her ear.

"None of this is your fault, Kate. I hope that somehow you are hearing me, because you need to hear it. You have to get through this, and move on. Do it for me. I love you Kate. Dead or alive, I have always loved you and always will."

Castle felt tears spill over his eyes, and he spent the rest of the night thinking about everything. What should've been, but isn't going to be and everything before that too. He played the good memories, the bad memories, and the moments he wanted back. His life ponderings were interrupted when he saw the devastated face of his weeping mother enter the room, and both Beckett and Alexis stirred from their slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh darlings!" Martha quietly choked out.

Castle stared as Beckett quickly left the bed to warmly hug his mother. He watched Alexis awake from her slumber, confused at first and wondering why she was sleeping her father's bed, but then her memory reminded her of what was going on. She saw her grandmother shaking with tears flowing from her eyes and Kate quietly letting tears escape; they were hugging each other. It wasn't long before she was crying herself, and she joined her grandmother and Kate in the embrace. Soon Castle realized that his face was wet as well.

He craved for them to hear his voice and to feel his hug, but even Castle's loudest scream couldn't be heard and his touch couldn't be felt. The soothing and comforting words that he spoke had no effect on the grieving ladies. None of them knew what to do next. A mother had lost her son, a daughter had lost her father, and a lonely detective had lost the man she was in love with. Castle had lost his future with all of them.

After a while of silent mourning, one of them pulled out a photo album. The three heartbroken girls all sat on the bed and flipped through the pictures of the past. The album started with a picture of a young Richard Castle, beaming at a giggly redheaded baby. The next pages were more pictures of Castle looking at his young daughter with the same euphoric smile.

"He loves you so much Alexis. Don't ever forget that." Beckett whispered. Castle noticed that she just couldn't bring herself to say 'loved'.

She lightly smiled through her tears and said, "Of course I'll never forget Kate. I miss him so much it hurts and I don't think I'm ever going to be okay again."

"It will take a long time, but believe me, it does get better. It won't ever be the same, but eventually you won't have to carry the grief and pain every day."

Castle knew that Beckett was speaking from experience. He even recalled her saying something similar to a victim's family before.

Page after page they smiled, cried, and even softly giggled their way through the picture book. When they had finished the first album, it wasn't long before they pulled out another.

The morning sun was starting to rise against the New York skyline and the citizens were starting to wake up. Castle stared out the window into the world that he used to be a part of. He felt like he needed some coffee. Frustration filled his mind when he realized he would never get to stand in line at the little coffee shop to buy the morning beverage for him and his partner. He let out an exasperated groan, and mumbled, "Being dead really sucks."

"I'm going to go home and get cleaned up. Is there anything you need Martha? If you need anything at all, I'll get it." There was a false strength in her voice when she spoke. Underneath her words was an even mixture of sleepiness and heartbreak.

When his mother responded, she didn't try to cover up her pain and heartbreak. "No, dear, I don't think there's anything that could help right now. Thank you, for everything." Beckett sadly smiled and nodded in understanding. It was Alexis who spoke next.

"You're coming back right Kate? Please come back. Please, I need you!" Her voice was frantic and her words cracked as she spoke louder. Beckett hugged Alexis once more, and gently whispered reassurance in her ear.

"Don't worry Alexis; I'll be back in a few hours. I'm here for you both, no matter what." She looked up at Martha, who was slowly approaching, and had tears were filling up her eyelids and were threatening to spill over once more. Martha wrapped her arm around her granddaughter and held on tightly.

"Alexis sweetheart, maybe we should try to get more sleep."

"Ok, I just have to ask Kate one more thing…" She paused for a moment, unsure of how to ask her question. "Did they get him?" Alexis's blue eyes were filled with anticipation, and stared straight into Beckett's.

It was just a simple four word question that many would not understand. Castle knew immediately what his daughter was asking. Beckett did too. She nodded once and softly spoke.

"Yes, Alexis, we got him. I'm going to make sure there is justice. If it's the last thing I do, there will be justice." Castle's mother and daughter both looked a little more content after hearing this. They look at Beckett and whispered their gratitude.

It wasn't long after that, when Beckett left the grieving apartment. She grabbed her jacket and Castle thought he saw her start to cry again as she walked out the door. He was deciding whether to follow her or stay with his family. She's family too, he thought, and Alexis and his mother had each other. Beckett was alone. Castle's body floated through the walls and joined Beckett on her venture home. With tears in her eyes, she hailed a cab, and clutched her jacket to her heart. The two sat in the back seat, and then Castle understood what got her so suddenly upset.

A crimson color brightly contrasted against her white jacket. Blood. His blood.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Lanie. They exchanged hellos and told each other how they were doing. At first Castle thought she had just called her friend to seek comfort. A question caught his attention.

Beckett asked Lanie with a new found strength, "Where can I find him?" He knew exactly who she meant; his killer. The next thing out of her mouth surprised him anymore. "Don't worry Lanie, I'm just going to have a talk with him, to let him know what he destroyed." Her voice was level when she said it, but the look in her eyes worried Castle.

The cab stopped in front of her building. She said goodbye to her friend and paid the driver. From the cab to her apartment she walked with determination. Castle had a feeling that she wasn't just going to talk to his killer. His thoughts were confirmed when they reached her apartment and she looked at her gun with a purposeful stare. He began to feel sick when he put the pieces together.

After she was cleaned up, she tucked the gun in her jeans and under her shirt. Kate Beckett walk out of her apartment, carrying with her a broken heart, a gun, and a plan for revenge.

...

_**So, I'm SO SO SO sorry that it took me soooo long to get this up. End of the year finals + my entire town flooding took up all of my time. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I should get the next one up soon, unless I have to help my drowning town stay above water again. Hopefully not. Review, Review, Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

He followed Beckett to her car and pleaded for her not to do anything careless. It was useless, but the silenced begging continued throughout the car ride. The quietness that surrounded her in the lonely car was obviously unbearable for her. With a push of a button the radio came to life and the song that it sang made Beckett freeze.

It was one of those songs that anyone who listens to the radio has heard more than once. A slow melody accompanied the tragic words about a lover lost, and the other left to live alone in the cruel world. The eerie resemblance between the story in the song and Beckett's life was just too much for her.

Castle stopped what he was doing upon seeing her reaction. The car came to an abrupt halt and pulled over to the side of the road. From the passenger's seat, he watched her engulfed with the words that the song spoke.

Upon hearing the sad song sing about death, he couldn't help but think about what he died for.

Kate Beckett. He died for her. For the woman that he loved and would die for her a thousand times more if he could.

When Castle actually reflected his death, he thought it was a good way to go. It was an honorable death, and it wasn't wasted. He only longed for time.

If he could just go back to yesterday morning, he would hold his daughter and share some of his knowledge about life, he would thank his mother for all that she's done, and he would walk into the twelfth precinct with a smile and scoop up Kate into his arm press his lips against hers. If only he could appreciate something simple one more time. A sunset, an ice cold beer, making someone smile, anything that most people take for granted.

Beckett turned her head to the right and looked at the empty passenger seat. Castle gasped as he stared straight into her autumn colored eyes and tears slowly leaked from her lids and softly fell down her face. He could see their memories rush back to her as the song went on. Different pictures flashed through both of their minds: the times they danced together, the time their lips first met, the time when they clang to one another for life in the isolated freezer, and their final memory when Castle jumped in front of the fatal bullet that was meant for Beckett.

The song went on and Beckett continued to stare at the seemingly empty seat with intensity so strong that Castle thought that he was going to burst into flames. Castle's own eyes were searing right back into hers and he could tell that she felt his presence. She suddenly lifted her hand in the air with her palm flat, facing the direction where Castle's ghost lingered. He lifted his own hand and couldn't help but notice how pale his skin looked. His entire body was surrounded by an eerie transparent glow that seemed to highlight the fact that he was dead.

Castle lightly placed his palm against Beckett's, to where she would just feel a light touch if he were alive. His dark blues stared with the intensity of a thunderstorm into Beckett's eyes, trying his hardest to make lightning strike. He just wanted to talk to her, to see her, if only just for a few seconds.

She gasped at his touch. A trail of goosebumps suddenly made their way up her arm.

"Castle," She spoke in a whisper, "Are you here?"

In a fit of hope and desperation, he pleaded for her to hear him. "Yes, YES! I'm here, I always have been! Kate, please hear me!"

Beckett stared at the empty car seat for a few seconds. She then turned her eyes away from Castle's screaming ghost and stared at the steering wheel that sat in front of her. Her lips quickly transformed from a hopeful gaping mouth to lips pressed together tightly into a thin line and she started to shake her head. She quickly wiped away the tears that were still falling, and screamed.

"I'm so stupid. Goddammit, I'm so stupid!" She pounded her clenched fists against the steering wheel with all her strength, triggering the horn to honk a few times.

She punched the radio once, shutting off the tragically beautiful song. Her hands found her face and they covered it like a shield, hiding the emotions that were dangerously spilling over. In an instant her anger got the best of her and the gas pedal was at the floor. The car took off speeding, back on the road.

She drove with determination. The same way she was driving before the song interrupted her focus. When she arrived at her destination, Castle realized where they were and immediately felt nervous.

The jail.

When she stepped out of the car she repositioned the gun, so it was undetectable. With strides of purpose carrying her closer to what she wanted, she entered the building. Face emotionless and trying not to stand out, she reached the guard sitting behind a desk.

"Hello Officer Mitchell, you don't mind if I have a little visit with one of the guests, do you?" Her voice was strong and full of authority. She didn't flash her usual dazzling smile. Any rookie officer would have given into any of her commands under normal circumstances, Castle noted. Of course, the circumstances were far from normal. The rookie officer shot up from his chair and took his police hat off and held it against his chest, he seemed very nervous.

"Detective Beckett, uh, let me just say, I'm so sorry about your loss. Everyone around here loved Castle. Don't you worry detective, we've got the scum bag in top notch security. The only thing he's ever going to see again is the inside of a prison cell..." The guard was shaky and avoiding her eyes.

"Yes, he's the one I actually wanted see. There isn't a problem with that is there, Officer Mitchell?" Her stern eyes were almost burning holes into the cop's nervous face.

"Well actually detective," the young officer gulped, "boss said not to let anyone into his cell. He doesn't want to worry about any police brutality or something like that." He dreadfully dragged his eyes from the ground to look at hers. Her features hadn't changed. The same icy stare bore into the rookie.

"Look, I just want to talk to him. To let him know what he took away. I promise you I won't be out of line." She paused for a minute and lightly smiled before continuing on. "And who knows, I might just get an urge to recommend you for a promotion. It would be a far more exciting job than sitting behind a desk at the jail." Her eyebrows arched and she awaited his answer.

The guard avoided her eyes once again to stare at the ground. He was twitching and fiddling with his hat, contemplating what to do.

Castle felt sorry for the poor guy. After all, he knew what it was like to be at the receiving end of Kate Beckett's wrath.

"I don't know detective…I could get into trouble and-"

"Listen. That guy in there tried to kill me. Instead he killed Rick. One of my best friends, my partner, and the man I love. Are you really going to stop me because _you_ might get into some trouble? Please officer, don't make me beg."

After the guard registered the fact that she wasn't going to back down, he simply took the keys and unlocked the main door. The guard held the door open and gestured for her to step inside; she gave him a quick, appreciative smile and guided the way through the door. Castle was quick to follow, although, he didn't really want to imagine what Beckett had planned for his killer. For some reason he knew she was lying when she told the guard that she wouldn't be "out of line."

"This never happened, got it detective?" The officer gave her a questioning glance.

"What never happened?" Her eyes face was emotionless. She just stared straight ahead, waiting to find the cell she was looking for.

"Uh…This is the one detective." He found the correct key and unlocked the metal door.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes," The officer said while handcuffing the murderer's wrists together. "And please, don't do anything stupid."

And then the only sound was the echo of the metal locks ringing in the room and the guards disappearing footsteps.

Castle watched Beckett stare down the killer, her eyes growing with insanity and fury. He knew she was quickly losing her mind, and it was terrifying Castle. He didn't want her to do anything that would get her into trouble. Only, her emotions were like flames exploding out of control, and he wasn't there to help extinguish them.

Castle knew better. He knew Kate. Hell was about to rain down in the small jail cell, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

...

_So finally there's another chapter. What do you think? Are you confused, excited, angry, etc.? I know my writing isn't the best, but sorry if you're confused. Please Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice was strong and steady. She couldn't show any weakness in this situation.

Castle's killer was sitting on his knees on the cold cement ground, staring at the dull shades of grey. His wrists were bound together and resting on his legs. On his upper arm, gauze was wrapped around the bullet hole from Beckett's gun. He slowly raised his head and eyes to look at the detective in front of him. His mouth stretched into an evil grimace.

"Of course I remember you. You were with that idiot who jumped in front of my bullet." His voice was unremorseful. "You gave me this pretty little mark here on my shoulder."

Beckett's fists clenched and she glared at the man on the ground. She was trying her hardest to keep her cool. Through clenched teeth she managed to speak.

"That _idiot_ saved my life. That _idiot_ was my friend. That _idiot_ was killed by a murderous monster. It would've been better for the world if that 'pretty little mark' was right between your eyes!"

The cocky prisoner just looked her in the eyes and laughed a cold and bitter laugh.

"Well honey, maybe if you were a better cop, there would be a bullet hole right between my eyes and just maybe you're little friend wouldn't be a dead man."

He was pushing her buttons, and he was good at it. She was starting to shake with fury. Castle was having a panic attack. The furious detective could easily kill this man or seriously hurt him. No one was there to stop her. He couldn't bear to see her fired from her job, or even thrown into prison. Especially over him.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"You better watch yourself."

"Or what? What are you going to do? Hurt me?" He laughed diabolically. "By the way detective, we never did introduce ourselves. The name's Vincent Randall, maybe you've heard of me."

Castle and Beckett gasped at the same time. They had both heard that name before. Back when he was alive and they were solving Johanna Beckett's murder together. They had it all narrowed down to three possible people that could've been in charge of the murder operation. Vincent Randall was one of those people. It all made sense now. They were getting closer and closer to busting him, so Vincent took matters into his own hands. They were ambushed.

Suddenly a recollection of that fateful night surged through Castle's mind. There had been a week filled with strenuous and hard work for them at the precinct. But, they had come so close, and Castle wanted to celebrate their accomplishments. He remembered saying to her, '_I was thinking, let's go out! You deserve some time to enjoy yourself…how about dinner? My treat!'._ She then twirled a strand of her chestnut hair around her finger and beamed her stunning smile at him. '_That actually sounds perfect Castle_.' Together they walked, arms linked, through the shadows of New York. They had enjoyed a great dinner and decided on a moonlight stroll through the city. Both joked and laughed and just talked about everything. He could feel her happiness radiate from her body. Soon they found themselves in a deserted street and the moment was perfect.

'_You know, Kate, I've been thinking about something for a while now'_, he recalled saying. She had bit her lip and waited for him to continue. '_We've been through hell and back, but we've done it together. We've both almost died a few times, but we've got through it together. We can get through anything as long as we're together. You and I are invincible with each other. I'm not sure when it first hit me but I know the feeling has been there for a while. We're wonderful together. Kate, I'm in love with you.' _She responded to his confession with a smile, but soon her lips were tangled with his.

The kissing fest was interrupted at the sound of approaching footsteps echoing from the end of the street. A man's silhouette slowly made its way to the two of them, and once he got closer, they noticed the gun. In an instant her gun was drawn, and Castle was quickly calling for backup. The shadowy man and Beckett faced each other for a few moments, guns pointing at the other. She yelled at him to drop his gun, and even flashed her badge. The man just stood in the darkness, unmoved, and said nothing. At the time, neither Castle nor Beckett knew it had anything to do with her mother's case. For some reason, Castle hadn't thought about why he was killed at all. In fact, he had completely forgotten almost everything that had happened the day he died, including his date with Beckett, his confession, and their kiss. Now that he remembered and figured out his killer's motive, he was furious.

After screaming as loud as possible, Castle turned his attention back to Beckett and Randall. His face was stretched into a grin, as Beckett stared into the air with her mouth slightly gaping. She was obviously realizing what Castle had just figured out.

"You killed Johanna Beckett, didn't you?" She said slowly not trusting herself to look into his eyes.

His smile didn't vanish. "You're the cop, you tell me, did I kill you mommy Katie?" Her anger had started to boil over. In an instant she had his shirt collar clenched in her fists. She had pulled him off of the ground and started into his face.

"Answer me you son of a bitch." She said through clenched teeth.

He just laughed viciously in her face.

Her hand was slowly reaching for her hidden gun and Castle tried everything to make it stop. She had the perfect balance of rage, heartbreak, and carelessness that pushed aside any other emotions. Beckett's hand wrapped around the handle of the gun and her mouth slowly twisted its way into a psychotic smile that was equivalent to Randall's.

Castle conjured up all of his energy and tried to make the madness stop. His ghost stood behind her, and he put his hand against the hand gripping the gun. He placed his body against hers, and as a part of his hologram-like skin disappeared into Beckett, she froze. Her eyes snapped wide open and her entire body shivered.

"Don't do this." It came out as a whisper, but the intensity was strong.

Castle focused as hard as he could. There had to be a way for him to communicate with her.

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, everything went black. Every light bulb in the jail had burst, and showered them with tiny fragments of glass. Castle could see fine, but Kate and his killer were totally blind in the windowless cell.

Castle was still trying to figure out what had happened when he heard Kate shriek. His heart dropped when he saw that the killer had sprung up from the ground and thrown his cuffed hands over Beckett's head, squeezing her neck.

She gasped for air as his massive hands chocked her breathless. Through the darkness, her arms flung and her legs kicked at the man who was slowly squeezing her life away. He laughed maniacally at her struggle and it seemed to echo throughout the concrete cell.

She was balancing on a thin line between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness. Castle could only watch horrified. Suddenly her body went limp and fell against the murderer. He released his grip and chuckled.

Tears trickled down Castle's face and his screams were interrupted when he noticed something.

Beckett's eyes fluttered open and she quickly reached for her gun. In one fluid motion, she turned around and pointed the gun at the blackness in front of her. Castle watched her close her eyes, take a deep breath, and pull the trigger.

A single gunshot erupted into the darkness and Randall's body thudded to the ground. `

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Reviews give me fuel to write.<p> 


End file.
